mermaidmelodyfandomcom-20200222-history
Mikeru
Mikeru is the main antagonist in Mermaid Melody Pure. He is also the one who launched a personal vendetta against the Mermaid Princesses after learning their relations with the human world. Profile *'Name:' Mikeru *'Age:' Ancient *'Gender:' Male *'Friends:' Mikeru's Servants (former), Fuku (former) *'Alies: 'The Great One (former) *'Enemies:' Mermaid Princesses, Kaito, Rihito *'Family:' Lady Bat, Lanhua and Alala (creations) History Mikeru is an ancient angel and is disgusted by what humans had done to the Earth that he and the other angels created. Mikeru believes that "angels" and mermaids are superior beings to humans because both species understand the importance of the Earth and each have powers, in one form or another. Although he is strong enough to resist any song the Mermaid Princesses would dish out against him until the finale, he is cursed with a weak body. This explains why he needs Michal's body because it is the body of a half-Panthalassan and Seira's heart because the heart of a Mermaid Princess holds a fairly large amount of power. He tried to take Kaito's memories and later on his powers too, he stated that he could feel a power coming from him being a not-human being, and wanted to know everything about it. In the manga, it is revealed that Mikeru is under the control of Fuku and is very good and gentle at heart. In both the anime and the manga, it is revealed that his true form is an ancient fossil left by the Ancients to guard by Fuku. In the manga it is also revealed that Mikeru was the emperor of the Ancients and prayed every day for the survival of the Ancients when humans were rising, resulting in losing his power. Powers His attacks in the manga and anime are fairly different from each other. The only power he has in both the manga and the anime is absorbing entities within his wings. This attack is, in the anime, seen succesful only twice, while absorbing Seira and while absorbing the Black Beauty Sisters. In the anime he absorbed Michal without having to take her into his wings. In the manga he, as addition to absorbing people into his wings, can 'eat' everyone within his wings resulting into 'eating' the Black Beauty Sisters. He did, however, get their memories of the Mermaid Princesses and their human forms. Flute He is oftenly seen with his flute, and in the manga he plays it multiple times, resulting in his victims to fall in a trance. He is able to imbed words into his fluteplay and used it to try and manipulate Lucia. He can transform his flute into a whip or a bow. The whip spawns multiple ropes and can therefore be used to take out multiple targets at once. The whip is his preferred weapon but he is seen being very skilled with his bow. In the anime, however, he is seen playing his flute only once, playing Mikaru's theme song, and did never use it as a weapon. Final battle In the final battle he summons many fairy-like small minions with a purple body and red eyes. They can knock out the Mermaid Princesses in a few hits, but are taken out easily when Rihito fires the rod of Panthalassa. In the manga he summons six crosses which chain the Mermaid Princesses. Appearance Mikeru is like any other angel. He has very long white to little bit of green hair caught on a short ponytail, he has light blue eyes and big black eyebrows. He wears the ordinary clothes that angels wear. He has giand white angel wings that most of the time have white aura coverring them, after he got Seira's heart his wings had lots of orange pearls on them. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Mermaid Melody Pure Category:Winged Antagonists Category:Winged Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Male Singer Category:Male Antagonists